<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience by VM Cameron (lizze213)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758621">Patience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizze213/pseuds/VM%20Cameron'>VM Cameron (lizze213)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, dracoandhermione, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizze213/pseuds/VM%20Cameron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She travels back in time for the single purpose of not changing a thing. One shot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patience.</p><p> </p><p>She apparated in the Slytherin boy’s dormitory in the middle of the night. It was the first —and the last— time that she entered that room in her entire life.</p><p>She put the time-turner inside her pocket and walked over to one of the beds. She did not doubt which one was the right bed. The wizard had told Hermione several times that he slept by the window while they lived at Hogwarts.</p><p>Many years had passed already for her and Draco Malfoy meant everything to her now. He was her friend, her lover, her... <em>everything</em>. But in that moment, he still didn't know that. Draco was asleep and he had no clue what the future was going to be like.</p><p>It was Draco’s sixth year at Hogwarts, and she was aware that the boy was experiencing a living hell, even though he didn't show it on the outside.</p><p>Hermione approached his bed; she was careful not to wake him up. She sat on the edge of the mattress and looked at him silently: he seemed lonely and vulnerable.</p><p>She gave in to the temptation and lightly stroked his platinum blonde hair. The same hair that she would constantly touch, many years later. She would caress his hair while giving him a soft kiss, while nagging him about a rude joke, while making love to him...</p><p>Malfoy's frown had relaxed while he was sleeping, and Hermione wished she could keep it that way forever... but she knew it wasn't possible. She had travelled back to a time when, if someone had told her that she would end up married to Draco Malfoy, she would have jumped out of a window.</p><p>"Everything will be fine, Draco, I promise" she whispered, "you'll be happy and all this suffering will come to an end."</p><p>She gazed at him with as much love as her heart could feel. She wished she could talk to him. Hermione wanted to tell him about everything that was going to happen in the future: how the idea of a "together" would be created between them... but she knew she could not do that.</p><p>Talking to him would change the past and, consequently, it would alter their future.</p><p>She got up from the bed. Hermione felt helpless that she couldn't heal Draco's heart at that moment. She would have to wait.</p><p>Then, for an instant, he half-opened his gray eyes and looked at her.</p><p>She dissaparated instantly.</p><p>It took Draco a moment to sit up on his bed. He wondered if what he had just seen was real, if she had really been there.</p><p>"Granger?"</p><p>But no one answered. She was gone.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading this little fic!<br/>)Just started posting a longfic called "Never tickle a wounded Dragon", if you want some drama and dark romance, give it a chance please!!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>